postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari James
Backstory Being born and raised for the younger part of her childhood in Ichikawa, Japan to her mom, Naoko Chibe, and her father, Mahzun James, Hikari had a normal life. Her mom working in a clothing factory on the east side of the city, while her dad was a big corporate office manager. Everything was great, or so it seemed so at first. Shortly after her birth her father became verbally and physically abusive towards her mother, and being only a baby she couldn’t have known what was going on. Being so committed to his job her father, Mahzun, couldn’t refuse when they offered him a big promotion, which is in return forced her whole family to pack up and move to Turkey shortly after her third birthday. Moving didn’t help things at home at all, being put under a lot of stress her father took up drinking as a way to forget what had happened that day. Two years after moving her mom got pregnant again with Hikaris brother, Origani, who was born only a few days before her own birthday. Going to school wasn’t a thing Hikari did very often, with her father working and her mother out all day no one payed much attention to making her go to school. Instead she would stay home taking care of her brother all day, sometimes into the late night. And when her parents were at home they barely noticed her. Growing up wasn't to hard after the first few years in Turkey, she learned to stay out of dads when when he came home drunk or upset. And learned to keep mom busy with helping her clean or do other house hold duties. Around the age of ten Hikari's mom couldn't take her fathers abuse anymore and her brother, mom and herself ended up moving to the U.S. to escape his anger. Living in America was more difficult than anything Hikari had experienced in her life up to this point. Upon arriving in America her family was in a constant state of fear of not being accepted or of being deported. Once she and her family were settled down in a comfy house in West Virginia Hikari was placed in a special public school, for kids who didn't know any English, or anything about america in general. And in school she was the outcast, the girl that looked different and spoke different from everyone. She immediately fell into a severe depression that no one seemed to notice, not even her mother. And things at home weren't good either. Her mother was barely ever home always out with her new found friends or the always short term boyfriends. Things were like this all the way up till about three years ago when Hikari turned sixteen, she swore she wouldn't have here brother go through what she did any longer. She got a local job a a market place only a few miles from home, dropped out of school, drove her brother to school and practice for his so called "band", and basically mothered him and her own mom for the next few years. Hopewell Arriving in Hopewell Hikari had just left a group she had been traveling with for sometime and was raiding a few house for supplies, finding only a few cans of peaches and a torch. She had just sat down to rest when a herd of walkers, that had been following her all day, came at her. Hikari meant to go find shelter when she stumbled along a group of jointed backyards, which held over fifty some walkers inside. She went to go leave when a walker from a houses basement window grabbed her by the ankle, causing her to grab the attention of the walkers in behind the fences The fence soon broke while she was fighting a few more out in the street. She got away safely after being attacked, but was followed everywhere she went by the large herd. Running out of an alleyway Hikari ran into a man, Weslen Walker, and two younger boys along with him, Robbie and Tim Collins . She quickly told them she was being followed by a herd of walkers, which in return got the man to offer taking them all to a safer area. She was all for it but the older boy Tim didn't want to, saying he had to get back to wherever it is he came from. Hikari roughly had grabbed and talked rudely to him in means of trying to get him to change his mind, but only scored her a bad rep with all three of the guys. Weslen lead Hikari and the other two into the woods, away from the walkers to safety in the woods. After awhile Hikari, with intentions of trying to get on Tims good side, offered to help him get to the post office. Category:Characters